Broken Blossoms
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: Sakura was betrayed. She has been played by her very own village. What will she do? And why did she have a dream about Sasori? What does her dream have to do with all of this?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I probably would have made something happen to Sakura and her go to Akatsuki for help!**

**Fallen is sorry once again because: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on it. I am actually currently in the middle of writing the second chapter for Truth or Dare, but I can't access it to finish writing it because I'm out somewhere writing this from someone's computer. So, again, sorry. Also, I did bring my computer so I could try to bring it up, but it's upstairs and ugg, to much work, so I'll finish writing later and update when I'm finished.**

**Extra Notes: Also, expect way more stories because I wrote some on paper that I have to type up. Enjoy story! All in Sakura's point of view, just btw!**

_I stood in the clearing again. It was a lush green with wild flowers littering the ground. The sunlight rained down onto the field, illuminating it in a heavenly glow. It was simply beautiful and it took my breath away each time._

_I knew what was to come next, as I have been here before. Just as expected, Sasori of the Red Sand stepped out of the trees surrounding the clearing._

"_Hello again, Sasori." I said to him._

"_Hello, Sakura." He replied vaguely. _

"_So, why have you brought me here tonight? We have already established that you are, in fact, not dead. You have said something about being human once more. What else is there?" I questioned._

"_Sakura," He started, changing to a serious tone. "I have talked with the Akasuki and we have agreed that we want you to join us."_

_I scoffed. "Like hell I will. I know you are after Naruto and I won't hunt him. He is like family to me."_

"_That is why we have also agreed to call off the hunt for the kuubi." Sasori said._

_I stared blankly at him. "Even if you do call off the hunt, I will not leave my village unless given a reason. We finally got Sasuke back, I'm not about to just up and leave."_

"_About that matter. We feel it is best if you leave that village.-"_

"_Why! I need a reason!" I screamed at him._

"_I was getting to that." He stated, annoyed. "We have been keeping a close watch on all of the hidden villages and when looking over your village we found a series of missions. They were all for you."_

"_What?" I stated, shocked. "What were they? What did you see?"_

"_The first was the assignation of your mother and father." My eyes widened. "The second was to infiltrate an enemy base by yourself." My eyes turned to slits. Konaha knew I couldn't do that on my own. "The last mission was a suicide mission." _

_I stood in shock, processing the information that Sasori gave me. If the info was true, then Konaha was going to make me murder my family, almost kill myself afterwards, and then actually kill myself after that. _

"_Do what you will with the information I provided you with. Just know that the Akatsuki will be waiting for your arrival." With that, Sasori disappeared._

I woke up with a jolt. Looking towards my bedroom window, I saw that it was already morning. I had to train with my team today.

I looked at my hands which were currently in my lap and thought over my dreamish vision type thing. I knew I needed to talk to the Hokage.

I got out of bed and headed to my chest of drawers. I pulled out my usual ninja gear and clothes, throwing them on quickly. As soon as I was ready I sprinted out the front door, heading to the Hokage tower, knowing that I would be 2 hours late for training.

As I ran along the path towards the training grounds, I shielded my conflicted eyes. Was what Sasori said true or was he just trying to get her to turn on Konaha?

I reached the tower ad stormed in. I barged into Lady Tsunade's office, ignoring the protests of Shizune.

"Lady Hokage, I have some questions that I want you to answer. Now." I demanded, making the Hokage stare at me with shock.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm doing paperwork right now." She said, looking down at her papers again.

"I couldn't care less about your damn paperwork!" I shouted, causing Tsunade to look up in shock again. "Answer me this and I want an honest answer. Did you or did you not file missions for me to kill my only living family and two suicide missions?"

Tsunade looked torn, most likely at how I knew this information. After a few minutes of thinking, Tsunade spoke up. "Yes, I did. However, it was not my decision only. The Elders and Team 7 had a say in this too."

I was now the one shocked. Team 7 had betrayed her?

I scowled and ran out of the tower, now heading to the training grounds that held Team 7.

I reached the training grounds, seeing that everyone was sitting around a tree, probably waiting for her to show up. I frowned. How could they? Naruto caught sight of me and stood up.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" Naruto then started running towards me while everyone stood up as well, noticing my arrival.

I don't know what came over me then, but I just felt a sudden sense of betrayal because I knew they knew. So, when Naruto was about to hug the life out of me, my eyes filled with a sudden bloodlust and I sprang towards him, pinning him to a tree with a kunai at his throat in a matter of seconds.

The others, now with shocked faces, ran towards me and when they were all in distance I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. What I said stopped them in their tracks.

"Why did you betray me?! Why did all of you betray me?!" I looked at the others now.

It was Sasuke who spoke up first. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

I scowled at him. At all of them. "You know why. You pretend to be my friends, my family, then the first chance you get you sign me up to kill my family and go on a suicide mission. How could you?"

Kakashi looked shocked as he said,"Sakura, you know we don't have the authority to do that and even if we did, we wouldn't make you go on a mission such as that."

"Ya, Sakura-chan! We wouldn't let you!" Naruto finally spoke, but still cowering under my kunai blade.

Everyone nodded their heads in a silent agreement. I lowered my head, shielding my eyes from everyone and in the process, lowered the blade from Naruto's neck. How could I so stupid to believe they would hurt me?

I heard a hint of realization in Sasuke's voice as he spoke. "Wait. Were they going to send you on missions like that?"

When I didn't answer, they automatically knew the answer.

Everyone started throwing questions at me and the small chaos ended with Kakashi and Yamato holding Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai in place to keep them from storming the Hokage Tower.

After everyone settled down Kakashi spoke to me. "So, what will you do now, Sakura?"

I looked up at him, at everyone. I couldn't tell them I was joining the Akatsuki, it would break them. However, they will eventually find out. So, I told them the first thing that came to mind.

"A friend invited me to live with them in Suna. I'm going to live with them for a little while. You can visit any time."

"Okay. Just remember, if you need us we will be right here." Yamato finally spoke.

I nodded and got up from the ground. "Goodbye everyone."

With that, I sprinted back to my house, packed a bag, and left Konaha. However, I knew I would be meeting them all again, just not on good terms.

For the next time we meet, I will be in Akatsuki and the Akatsuki only enter villages when waging a war.


End file.
